


I can be your Hero

by sInamatIc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Armin is probably the sassiest thing ever, Eremin - Freeform, Eren seriously needs to be punched, M/M, eren is a dick, it gets happy I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sInamatIc/pseuds/sInamatIc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is an Omega living in a facility that takes Omegas not long after their first heat and keep them to auction off to Alphas. Armin doesn't want that life, he wants to be free. His whole world shatters when he shows up to an auction and is bought by Eren Jaeger, who is a wealthy Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't want an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm a shitty writer but this is probably the best thing I've written so I hope you enjoy it.

It was the same thing everyday. Eat, sleep, auction, repeat. I was tired of it. I wanted out, to be a free. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to go to some cracked out alpha, no I wanted to be a free omega, not someone's fuck toy! Everyday I hid when the alphas came to bid on the omegas in the auction, then take them home and use them for breeding. I want to be loved, not used. I hate to say it but I would probably abandon any pup born from being forced like that. 

I pulled myself out of my bed and to the bathroom attached to it to use the restroom and wash my face. I looked in the mirror and took in my appearance. I was healthy for an omega living in a facility. My blond hair reaching just below my chin, framing my face nicely. I won't lie, but I was decent looking. Any alpha would be lucky to have me for a mate, but unfortunately they weren't getting me. Alphas who showed up at the auctions were snobby rich bitches. I sighed and started to put my clothes on for the day. 

I walked out to head to the caffeteria to get breakfast, passing a few other omegas that didn't seem to hate it here. I don't see how anyone could ever like it here, life was so boring and they never let us outside. I don't know how many years its been since I last saw the sunlight. My room didn't have windows, in fact none of the building had windows, no way outside except for heavily secured, code locked doors. Not having windows was kind of my fault, after I got here I tried to escape through a window to run back home to my parents. 

I made it to the doors of the cafeteria, opening one and walking in and to the breakfast line to get food. A young girl walked up and grabbed a tray. 

"Morning, Armin." She said cheerfully. I looked over, catching a glimpse of angelic blonde hair. "O-oh morning Historia." I flashed her a fake smile and grabbed a muffin and a yougert cup. "How are you this morning?" She asked in her soft voice. "Oh you know "excited" for the auctions as usual." I made sure to throw in that small hint of sarcasm on the word "excited", because let's get real, who likes the auctions. Historia laughed a little at my sarcasm. "I don't see the point in being sold..why can't we just choose our alphas ourselves..I mean the ones that come to the auction look like they would be abusive..." I nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they are..they just want us for breeding..they don't care about us..we're just there for fuck toys and having pups.." I felt rage build up inside me but remained calm on the outside. "No alpha is ever going to have me..I'd sooner kill myself.." Hustoria's eyes widened and she nodded, she hated when I said things like that, consitering I've tried before and almost succeeded. Historia had been the one to find me. I regretted saying it almost imediatly. "...I didn't mean it..I was just over thinking the bad stuff I guess..I couldn't die and leave you alone to deal with all this, besides if any alpha were to buy you..or me..we go together." I gave a weak smile. "I promise." She smiled back and we went to find a table to sit at, finding one off in a corner. We didn't like being around the other omegas, they always talked about wanting to be bought by wealthy alphas. 

I picked at my food, taking small mouse bite. The food here was good at least. Historia kept quiet and ate her food at a normal pace and finished before me. I ate half my food and shoved my plate away, not feeling hungry anymore. "Come on, we don't want want to get into trouble.." I shook my head. "I'm going to hide like usual.." Historia's head shook. "Armin I can't keep covering for you and saying you're sick..they're going to find out sooner or later.." I sighed and stood up. "Fine..I'll go..for you..but remember my promise, if one goes..we both go." Historia smiled and nodded. "It's a promise." I smiled back and started to head to the cafeteria door, Historia following closely behind. I walked slowly to the auction doors, where a few other omegas had gathered, waiting for the whole thing to start. I leaned against the wall and looked down. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was scared. Really scared. What would I do if I actually got bought? What if Historia didn't go with me and I end up alone? The thoughts running through my head made me want to cry. Historia placed a hand on my shoulder, hoping to calm me down. "Armin, I know you're scared..but everything's going to be okay, I promise.." I nodded slowly and kept my gaze on the ground. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when the worker who ran the auctions walked up and unlocked the door, telling us to come in the room. As I walked through the door I heard him say, "Well I see that our male showed up for once, not sick today, huh?" I gulped a bit and moved as close to Historia as I could. I saw him smirk, like that made me feel any better. 

We were all put in a small room behind the stage, my guess was that they pulled us on the stage one at a time. Me and Historia sat off in the corner where hopefully we'd be the last two auctioned off. 

Loud speaking came from the stage as the auctionier announced the auction would begin soon. A few dark haired females were sent out and only one came back, meaning the others were sold. The auctionier poked his head in and spoke with the beta who sent omegas to the stage, "Sent me three blondes." The other nodded and motioned for me, Historia, and some other girl to go out there. That's when my whole world stopped. No, this couldn't be happening! They couldn't send me out there!  Not now! My breathing sped up and I looked at Historia, who had already stood up. "Let's go..I guess.." I nodded a little and stood up, fear showing in my eyes. "Armin everything will be okay..we will come back in here, then go back to our rooms." I nodded slowly and followed her to the door that led to the stage, along with the other girl. I gulped a bit and walked over to the area where we were told to stand. I looked out at the crowd in disgust. Everything went by in a blur. The first girl went to some older alpha, then Historia to some attractive, yet rude looking alpha. I was beginning to doubt that me and Historia were going to stay together. 

The auctionier pulled me over and began describing me. I was shaking a bit when he mentioned me being male and seeing the expressions on everyone's faces at that small bit of information. I didn't get it. What was so great about me being a male?   
"Well let's hear some prices for this one!" The auctioneer called out, looking at me. Almost imediatly a large intimidating alpha called out a large price. "Five thousand!" My eyes widened. Five thousand?! None of the other omegas ever went for that amount, one thousand was always the highest it would get, never five thousand. 

"Five thousand? Anyone for six thousand?!" The auctioneer called out loudly. A dark haired alpha raised his hand up. "Nine thousand!" I stood there silently. How come they wanted me so bad? I wasn't anything special. 

"Fifteen thousand!" Another called out. My eyes widened more at what I heard next. "Forty-five thousand!" My head shot up, the same alpha who had bought Historia was holding up a large wad of money. How could he afford both if us was he rich or something? 

"Anyone want to go higher?" The auctioneer looked around and got silence, determining that to be the highest. "Sold!" I flinched at the word. I wasn't meant to be someone's property but unfortunately that's how I ended up. I sighed and took Historia by the hand SK we could meet up with the alpha. 

Once I got close enough to see his face clearly, I found that he was much more attractive up close. He had messy brown hair, tan skin, and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen, he was the most attractive thing I had ever seen, if he didn't seem like such a stuck up asshole I probably would have fell for him. He looked at us more closely before nodding a bit. I guess he liked what he saw. I didn't really care. The look in his eyes told me that this was the start to a very miserable time in my life.


	2. You Don't Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for taking a few weeks to update I was a little lazy in typing chapter two up. Also this chapter starts the rape and I am very awkward in typing things like so. 
> 
> I want you all to know I am going through a lot of shut right now so it will take a while for me to update. At least until all the shit stops.

We were led to a nice 2014 Ford F150 and put into the back seat. I climbed into the left and stared at our new alpha in disgust. "I hope you know that you don't own me." I spat out as he climbed into the driver's seat and Historia climbed in the seat next to me. The alpha looked back at me through the rear view mirror. "Actually with the price I paid for your ass I think I do own you. You are my property Armin." How did he know my name? Oh yeah, the auctioneer said it in my description. I growled low; threateningly. I didn't care if I made him mad, I wanted him to know that I was not going to respect nor submit to him. The only good thing he's ever going to do for me, is getting me out of that facility. I highly doubt he's capable of actually doing anything nice for anyone. He seems like that kind of person. He snarled a bit, making me flinch. "Don't challenge me bitch, not a wise choice." His voice was low and hostile. I shivered a little and looked at Historia, who shook her head, telling me to listen to him and not anger him any further. I sighed and lowered my head, letting the alpha know he won. I guess for now I could play the obedient omega role, at least until the car ride was over. I saw a smirk play on the brunette's features as I did so. "Good. Noe let's have a proper introduction,along with some rules. My name is Eren. You can address me as that or alpha, your pick." He turned onto a new road. "Historia will go to Ymir, so she will have a mate and stop complaining. And Armin, you will stay with me and be my mate." I shook my head. "No thanks I'm good." Eren laughed at my reaction. "I think you'll learn real quick that you don't have a choice." I looked down. I didn't want this. I wanted to be back home with my parents. I bit back a few tears that threatened to fall. I felt myself lower my my head and submit by instinct. I sniffled softly and kept my gaze down. I didn't want Eren to know he had won, but I had no choice. I felt a hand on mine and looked up to see Historia smiling at me sweetly, mouthing, 'it will be okay, I don't think he will hurt you..'   
I sighed and nodded a little. I wanted to believe her, but I had a bad feeling about Eren, something in me just didn't trust him. 

The rest of the car ride was silent. I looked out the window and watched as the landscape sped by. My mind began to wonder what would happen now, like what would I do if I had pups. I growled under my breath, that wouldn't happen. I wasn't fit for that role, especially with a rude ass alpha with money stuck up his ass. He would probably act like me and any pups we were to have didn't exist. I sighed and sat up straight when we pulled up at a large house, larger than any I have ever seen. It was nice, I could say that much. The car came to a stop inside a large garage. "Get out." Eren unbuckled and stepped out the truck. I sat there for a moment before unbuckling myself and stepping out, Historia following after me and walking around the back to come stand by me until we had further instructions. Eren took me by the arm and looked at Historia. "You go through that door over there. Look for Ymir, then you are where you need to be." She nodded, afraid to disobey the alpha. I looked at him. Why was he separating us? Did he want me to panic? Did he realize that Historia was what kept me on my feet? My breathing quickened as I watched Historia walk through the door she was instructed to go through. Eren pulled me towards the door opposite of what she went through. I was shaking like a leaf and hardly noticed how how nice the house was, or when an Asian woman seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Her scent told me that she was an alpha, like Eren, which made me more uncomfortable to be in a room with two alphas.

"Eren, where were you?!" The woman looked at him sternly. "You've been gone for hours!" Eren sighed, obviously frustrated with the way the girl was getting on to him. "Mikasà you're not my mom! It doesn't matter where I went!" The woman, who I could now identify as Mikasa looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" Her tone only made me shake more. "His name is Armin. I bought him at the auction today, along with a female omega." Mikasa's eyes widened. "You bought him?! Eren he's a wolf not an item!" Eren shrugged. "He's my property. I paid for him so therefore I do what I want with him." I looked down. Great I hate my life even more. "Eren that doesn't matter." She sighed. "Just treat him good..I guess..do not hurt him though." Eren rolled his eyes. "No promises. But okay." He left at that and started to drag me off to the stairs. "Don't come upstairs for a while Mikasa. We are going to be busy." Wait what? Busy how? What was he going to do? Beat me for sassing him? Probably. I sniffled as more tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Despite how much I wanted to be defiant, I was terrified of Eren, he could kill me if he wanted to. He dragged me up the stairs and shoved me in a large bedroom. "Alright this is our room and I expect you to be in here every night by eight and up and downstairs by ten every morning." I crossed my arms. "And if I refuse?" Eren smirked. "Then it will be a very bad day for you. So I suggest that you do everything I tell you Armin, or else it won't be pretty." He growled the last bit out, scaring me into submission. I hated the power alphas had on omegas like me. "..fine.." Eren smirked again. "Good. Now get on the bed. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Now." I shook and did as he said without a word. I knew what was coming and I didn't want it. Eren looked a bit hesitant as if he was rethinking the whole thing but pushed the feelings back and practically pounced on me, causing me to yelp, terrified. "Get off me!" I panicked and flailed. "Get off!" I kept struggling but Eren held me down tightly restraining my movements and slapping me across the face. ”Shut up!" I nodded, tears pouring from my eyes. I lay there and let him do as he pleased, no matter how much I wanted him to stop. He pulled both mine and his clothes off and forced my legs apart, not even thinking to prepare me or anything before thrusting into me roughly. I cried out and grabbed the sheets, my knuckles turning white from how tight I held on to the sheets. "Take it out!" I choked on a few tears. "Please!" It hurt. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want this. Why did it have to be me? I tried to keep my mind on something else as he thrust into me roughly, but with no luck. All I could think about was the pain shooting from my ass. "S-stop! Please!" Fresh tears poured from my eyes and I tried to wiggle away from Eren, but he held me in place. 

After a while I gave up begging for him to stop. My throat hurt from screaming, and I couldn't make myself scream for help. I let out weak whimpers as Eren sped up, obviously getting closer. He gripped my hips tightly, letting out a grunt as his body jerked a tiny bit and he came hard inside me. I kept crying, letting him ride out his orgasm before he pulled out and searched for his clothes and pulling them on. "Go get cleaned up and get downstairs to eat. I'm leaving but don't think about running off." He turned to the door and walked out, closing it behind him. 

I sniffled and pulled a blanket around my body tighter, curling into a tight ball. I felt so Dirty and worthless, like all I could do was lay there and cry. He was the one that I couldn't keep away, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I was going to die in this place I could feel it. I got comfortable and ended up crying myself to sleep.


End file.
